


Позволить быть рядом

by Luchiana



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst and Drama, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Ватануки мучают кошмары. Но могут ли Ватануки Кимихиро мучать обычные кошмары?..
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 1





	Позволить быть рядом

Ватануки стенал и рвался. Чьи-то руки хватали его, грубо оглаживали обнаженную кожу, оставляли продолговатые алеющие царапины по всему телу. Сердце колотилось бешеной повозкой, катящейся по ухабистой дороге: неровный перестук на предельной скорости угрожал вот-вот окончиться катастрофой. Горло разрывалось криком, но Кимихиро не понимал, что он кричит. До него только, словно издалека, доносилось слабое «Ки… Ки… Эки…»

Позже он просыпался весь в поту и окидывал еще сонным взглядом свою спартански обставленную комнату.

* * *

Выйдя из квартиры, Ватануки заметил внизу дожидающегося его Доумеки и скрипнул зубами с досады. Однако в очередной раз кричать и возмущаться он не стал: что ни говори, но за последние две недели ему от духов совсем житья не стало, а этот придурок Доумеки был гарантом того, что хотя бы до школы он дойдет спокойно. От сознания этого становилось еще обиднее, обида переплавлялась в злость, не находила выхода и разъедала изнутри.

— Сегодня онигири с тунцом?

Ватануки прошел мимо, сделав вид, что вообще не знает двинувшегося за ним следом парня.

— Я просил с тунцом.

Ватануки лишь крепче стиснул зубы. Больше всего хотелось послать своего провожатого куда подальше, но он и так измучился за ночь. Эта короткая передышка нужна была как воздух.

Все беды и ужасное настроение испарились вмиг, стоило завидеть вдалеке два длинных вьющихся хвостика несравненной Куноги:

— Хим-мавари-ча-ан! — пронесся он быстрее пули и выскочил прямо перед девушкой.

Та засмеялась:

— Ватануки-кун! Доумеки-кун! Доброе утро!

— Доброе утро, Химавари-чан!

Доумеки лишь вежливо кивнул и пошел рядом. Ватануки влез между ними, оттесняя парня, и принялся расспрашивать Куноги о том, как ей спалось и что снилось. Та в ответ поведала какой-то бредовый сон и стала расспрашивать Ватануки в ответ.

— Что ты, Химавари-чан! Я никогда не помню, что мне снится!

Лжец.

— В любом случае, мне всегда снится совершеннейшая чепуха!

Ты ж не помнишь.

— Целое поле разговаривающих подсолнухов — это же так здорово, Химавари-чан! Мне всегда нравится слушать про твои сны!

Идиот. Уже послушал однажды — напомнить, чем закончилось?

Доумеки почувствовал, что злится. Не на Куноги, нет. Куноги — чудесная девушка, он искренне ей симпатизировал, но вот этот идиот…

— Ватануки-кун, подожди. Что это у тебя под глазами? Такие темные круги… Ты не спал всю ночь?

Что?..

Если немного присмотреться, то несложно заметить, что под глазами Ватануки действительно залегли тени. И как он раньше не обратил внимания…

— Ватануки-кун, так нельзя, — погрозила Куноги пальцем. — В нашем возрасте обязательно нужно высыпаться, иначе будут проблемы со здоровьем.

— Ну что ты, Химавари-чан, конечно, я высыпаюсь! Правда-правда! Ну, может, только вчера вечером немного засиделся за учебниками…

Врет ведь. Видно же. Но Куноги в ответ кивает и щебечет в ответ, что сегодня Ватануки-кун просто обязан лечь спать пораньше. Тот клятвенно ее в этом заверяет и они переключаются на что-то другое.

Иногда было очень забавно слушать, как они говорят о всякой ерунде, словно обычные школьники, все втроем притворяясь, будто бы нет вовсе того загадочного мира, в котором каждый из них жил чуть больше, чем в обычной реальности. Словно не было духов, вечно охотящихся на крикливую обезьяну, проклятья, смертельным ядом пропитавшего жизнь улыбчивой девочки с таким солнечно-цветочным именем, и его собственной удивительной силы. Словно не было ведьмы с ее магазином, вещих снов, загадочных смертей и злобных чудовищ. Словно они каждый день не ждали подспудно какого-нибудь очередного подвоха от судьбы. Просто три подростка, идущих утром в школу.

* * *

— И помни, Ватануки, если ты скажешь неправду, тебя семь лет будут преследовать несчастья! — Юко-сан сделала страшные глаза, а Черная Мокона запрыгала на месте.

— Несчастья! Несчастья! Сем лет несчастий!

— Это значит, что я еще целых семь лет буду работать в вашем магазине?! — Ватануки картинно возвел очи горе.

— Так что, Ватануки, кого ты позовешь на помощь, если попадешь в беду?

Кимихиро силился, но никак не мог понять, как он вновь оказался втянут в очередную идиотскую игру Ведьмы. Это было похоже на ночь страшных рассказов: они сидели все вместе, вокруг горели свечи. Только темные духи не ломились в дверь, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. От приторного запаха благовоний кружилась голова и окружающий мир виделся словно в тумане. Вдобавок ко всему он уже две недели мучился кошмарами и почти не спал нормально. Точнее сказать, вообще не спал.

Несмотря на все шуточки, отвечать следовало правдиво. Юко-сан хоть и кажется легкомысленной, но это опасное заблуждение. И если она говорит, что его ждет семь лет несчастий, если он солжет, значит, на самом деле — все четырнадцать.

«Кого ты позовешь на помощь, если попадешь в беду?»

— Доумеки, — отвечает он еле слышно, и тут же взрывается: — Только не думай о себе слишком много, придурок! Это только потому, что от Моконы никакого толку, Юко-сан сдерет за любую помощь столько, что я в жизни не рассчитаюсь, а подвергать опасности Химавари-чан я не буду!

Ватануки вопит и машет руками, но он уже не слушает. Главное — сказано.

— Теперь твоя очередь, Доумеки-кун.

Доумеки вздрагивает от вкрадчивого голоса Ведьмы Измерений и отвечает:

— Дедушку.

* * *

По Ватануки видно было, как сильно он задет. Он даже не возмущался тем, что Доумеки провожает его домой, хотя его храм давно позади. Молчание затягивается… И внезапно прерывается.

— И почему же ты не позовешь на помощь меня, если окажешься в беде?!

— Потому что я могу оказаться в беде только тогда, когда отправлюсь выручать тебя.

Ватануки всегда было вдвойне обидно, когда Доумеки оказывался прав. Чертов Доумеки!

— Никогда не знаешь наперед! — упрямо возразил Кимихиро, вздергивая подбородок и глядя на Доумеки снизу вверх. — Может быть, это ты окажешься в беде!

— Если я окажусь в беде, а ты отправишься меня выручать, то тогда мне придется спасать тебя, — спокойно возразил Доумеки и спрятал руки в карманы, отстраняясь.

Чертов Доумеки! Проклятый Доумеки!

— Да что ты себе возомнил?! Никогда, слышишь, никогда я не позову тебя на помощь! Без тебя обойдусь! И не смей больше притаскиваться за мной по утрам! И таскаться за мной до магазина не смей! Оставь меня в покое.

Он столько лет в одиночку справлялся с духами, с неприятностями. И в крайней случае всегда есть Юко-сан. Которая выручит и спасет, взяв за это очередную идиотскую плату. Так надежней. Так спокойней. Он больше никогда не позовет на помощь этого придурка Доумеки.

Доумеки в ответ на его тираду молча жмет плечами и отворачивается. Ватануки идет домой. Не услышав за спиной знакомых шагов, оборачивается. Доумеки продолжает стоять посреди тротуара, разглядывая нижние ветви алеющего клена. Ватануки вновь разворачивается и шагает знакомой дорогой. Шагов за спиной больше не раздается.

* * *

Ватануки опомнился только тогда, когда стал пересчитывать коробочки с обедом. Одну — розовую, с ромашками — он сделал для Куноги, вторую, в сине-зеленую полоску, для себя, а третью, в простой черной коробочке без рисунков… Чертов Доумеки! Не дождется! Ватануки засунул все три коробочки в мешочек с твердым намерением угостить кого-нибудь из одноклассников. Ну, хотя бы Иваю-куна, который периодически одалживает ему карандаш.

Ватануки решительно завязал тесемки и пошатнулся. Эти ночные кошмары совсем измучили его. Иногда казалось, будто он вовсе не спит, а бодрствует в двух реальностях по очереди.

Выйдя из квартиры, он первым делом посмотрел вниз: никого. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул и решительно зашагал в школу, твердо намереваясь не обращать внимания на всяких там духов.

* * *

Твари обступили его кругом так, что каждый шаг на пути к знаниям приходилось буквально отвоевывать, поэтому, когда все духи разом исчезли, как по мановению волшебной палочки, Ватануки едва удержал равновесие. Мимо с независимым видом прошествовал Доумеки. Ватануки молча двинулся за ним, держа дистанцию, но в то же время стараясь не отставать, зная по опыту: стоит Доумеки скрыться с глаз, и его вновь окружат.

Доумеки изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не оглянуться. С одной стороны, ужасно хотелось проверить, рядом ли этот крикливый болван или же опять корчится в немыслимых позах где-то посреди дороги. С другой, он прекрасно понимал, что стоит Ватануки хоть на миг заподозрить неслучайность их встречи, и он из чистого ослиного упрямства станет дожидаться, чтобы он, Доумеки, отошел подальше.

Зачем он это делал, Доумеки и сам толком не понимал. После всего услышанного вчера любой бы просто обиделся и наплевал на этого психа. Но какая-то внутренняя сила, какое-то особое чутье не позволяло ему оставить парня одного. Особенно сейчас, когда он едва плетется, то и дело петляя по абсолютно ровной дороге, и даже при виде Куноги не несется сломя голову, как обычно, а только едва улыбается и приветственно машет ей рукой. Под глазами уже не просто тени — настоящие мешки. И ведь ни за что не расскажет, что с ним происходит. Кажется, именно это было больнее всего.

«Никогда, слышишь, никогда я не позову тебя на помощь!»

Доумеки продолжал идти вперед, слушая за спиной обеспокоенное щебетание Куноги и вялые отмашки Ватануки.

* * *

— Доумеки-кун! Иди к нам! Ватануки-кун приготовил бенто и для тебя!

— Нет-нет, Химавари-чан! Это… Это вовсе не для него!

Доумеки подошел, удивляясь про себя: так Ватануки все же приготовил для него обед? После вчерашнего?

Отчаянно красный Кимихиро зыркал на него исподлобья, нахохлившийся и едва не шипящий, как разъяренная кошка. Куноги протянула ему черную коробочку. Под крышкой оказался рис с овощами и «осьминожки». То, что он вчера просил, и хотя Ватануки говорил что-то про благодарность этому ботанику Ивае, Доумеки пребывал в полной уверенности, что бенто был приготовлен специально для него, пусть даже сам Кимихиро этого и не хотел. Доумеки пристально посмотрел на свой обед, невозмутимо сел на соседнюю ступеньку и съел все до последней рисинки.

— Вкусно. Завтра я хочу суши. Обязательно с угрем.

— Не дождешься! — Ватануки вырвал у него из рук коробочку и с остервенением стал запихивать ее в мешочек, путаясь в тесемках.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись на его мучения, Доумеки взял из его рук мешочек, аккуратно завязал на тугой узел и красивый бант и протянул обратно Кимихиро. Тот взял не глядя и ушел в класс.

— Доумеки-кун.

Доумеки вопросительно посмотрел на Куноги.

— Доумеки-кун, позаботься о нем, пожалуйста, хорошо?

Временами, когда Куноги улыбалась вот так, как сейчас, Доумеки начинал хорошо понимать, что именно Ватануки находит в ней. Он кивнул в ответ и направился в класс.

* * *

Сегодняшний сон отличался от предыдущих. Бесчисленные руки, тянувшиеся к нему из темноты, раздирали его почти в кровь. Отовсюду слышались стоны и крики. Сегодня он не кричал, словно что-то отобрало у него голос. Отдаленное эхо какого-то «эки» больше не давало надежду. Кимихиро, захлебываясь беззвучным криком, рвался прочь, сбрасывал с себя противные холодные руки, но это не помогало. Вдруг тьма под его ногами стала влажной. Пятки провалились в нее, словно в песок. Ватануки затягивало в эту ослепительную, мертвую тьму.

* * *

Доумеки не знал, зачем пришел сюда посреди ночи, когда все нормальные люди спят, но что-то неясное, ускользающее, словно немой крик, звало в квартиру Ватануки.

«Позаботься о нем, пожалуйста».

В конце концов, у него есть оправдание: он дал слово. Если он беспокоится зря, тем лучше. Только проверит, что все в порядке, развернется и уйдет, выслушав очередную порцию ругани и воплей.

То, что он увидел, войдя в незапертую дверь квартиры, после того, как никто ему не открыл, заставило Доумеки обомлеть от ужаса. Ватануки беззвучно стонал, метался по футону и… исчезал. Его ноги миллиметр за миллиметром словно растворялись в воздухе. Не раздумывая, Доумеки подхватил друга на руки и со всех ног бросился в магазин Ведьмы.

* * *

Юко ждала почти у самых ворот. Невозмутимая, но ее губ не касалась обычная насмешливая улыбка. Доумеки был уверен, что она беспокоится за мальчишку.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы спасти его?

Ведьма Измерений смотрела, как Ватануки медленно исчезает, и не произносила ни слова.

— Как мне его спасти?! Какую цену я должен заплатить?

Ведьма молчала, а Ватануки все так же исчезал. Доумеки начал терять терпение.

— Как мне…

— А ты уверен, что он нуждается в твоей помощи? Что он хочет ее?

Доумеки опешил, отшатнулся, словно его ударили, и разъярился:

— Мне все равно, чего хочет или не хочет этот придурок! Но он не должен исчезнуть!

Ведьма посмотрела на него, и Доумеки похолодел. Эта женщина звала себя Ведьмой Измерений. И, пожалуй, только со всех измерений мира можно вобрать в один взгляд такую безнадежную тоску.

— К сожалению, пока он сам не захочет, чтобы его спасли, не поможет даже моя сила.

— Что с ним?

— Его поглощает один из самых страшных духов — дух одиночества. Пока Ватануки не позволит кому-то быть рядом с собой, надежды на спасение нет.

— Где найти этого духа? Я уничтожу его.

— Все духи, Доумеки-кун, это порождения человеческих душ. Ты не можешь убить его, так как он — это часть Ватануки. Я могу сделать только одно: отправить тебя на границу мира снов, где сейчас находится сознание Ватануки. Но пока он не позовет тебя, ты не сможешь войти в его сон.

— Цена?

— У твоего дедушки в библиотеке есть Книга темных снов. Она подойдет.

— Хорошо, я отдам. Только отправьте меня туда.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— А если он не позовет тебя?

— Позовет.

* * *

Мерзкая пустота затягивала все глубже. Он уже не чувствовал своего тела ниже груди. Ватануки понимал, что это не просто сон: если его затянет — это будет концом всего. Он вглядывался в непроницаемую тьму, ища в ней хоть что-нибудь.

Школа, магазин, несносная Мокона, ленивая Ведьма, прекрасная Химавари-чан… даже проклятый Доумеки — лучше, чем это зияющее под ним Ничто.

Что же это был за звук, звук, спасавший его прежде, даривший надежду, рвавшийся из самых глубин его души?

«Ки»

«Ки»

«Эки»

— Доумеки, — сорвалось с губ.

* * *

Доумеки плохо понимал, где находится. Он видел только огромную дверь и твердо знал, что должен попасть за нее. Он толкал ее, дергал на себя, стучался, звал. Глухо. Так же, как когда он пытался достучаться до ворчливого придурка, чтобы объяснить простую вещь: он не должен умирать. Ни за что.

Внезапно дверь поддалась. Доумеки рванул ее со всей силы и вбежал внутрь. Вокруг — непроглядная тьма, и только где-то впереди что-то белеется.

— Доумеки…

Не раздумывая ни секунды, парень бросился вперед и едва успел схватить Ватануки за руку.

— Ты до сих пор ничему не научился? — выдавил он сквозь зубы, дернул руку вверх и вытащил дрожащего мальчишку на поверхность.

Вокруг раздались противные визги, словно недовольная тьма требовала вернуть добычу обратно. Сотни черных ледяных рук со всех сторон потянулись к Ватануки, однако Доумеки успел первым.

Кимихиро попытался выбраться из кольца обхвативших его горячих рук, но те лишь крепче сжались вокруг, прижимая к рвано дышащему Доумеки. Знакомые ладони согревали, уха касались обжигающие губы, а нос щекотал знакомый до боли запах.

— Ты не одинок.

Тьма рассеивалась.

* * *

Выйдя на крыльцо, Ватануки заметил у ворот знакомую невозмутимую фигуру. Поворчав для порядка, он двинулся вперед, словно не заметив зашагавшего рядом парня. Его терпения хватило до ближайшего перекрестка.

— Эй, ты! Нечего в следующий раз разгуливать по чужим снам!

— Ты сам позвал меня на помощь.

— Потому что ты вечно трешься рядом!

— Потому что ты позволяешь.

— Хочешь сказать, что, если бы я еще тогда сказал тебе не приближаться ко мне, ты бы от меня отстал?

— Нет.

Ватануки взорвался очередным потоком возмущенных воплей, но Доумеки почудилось за всем этим эмоциональным фонтаном обычное облегчение. Он выдохнул и двинулся дальше:

— Ты опаздываешь в магазин.

— Какое тебе дело, куда я опаздываю, ты, бестолковый чурбан! Что ты опять идешь за мной?! — продолжал возмущаться Ватануки, ничуть не смущаясь тем фактом, что в данный момент именно он плелся за Доумеки следом.

Солнце ярко светило и поблизости не ощущалось ни одного духа, доброго или злого. Какой еще день мог быть столь чудесен?


End file.
